sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Frozina
OMG DIS BE SRS BIZ Hey froz, spoony here, I just wanted to ask you a question to see if we could come to terms with something. Recently I've been seeing a lot of opinionated categories all over the wikia and when I tried to delete them everybody was like "OMG NUU NOT MUH BEAUTIFUL CATEGORIES D8" this has been going on for months now and I'm kinda tired of arguing with people over something as trivial as categories...what I was thinking was, since its their characters and all, can we just allow them to keep the opinionated categories just like we allow mary sues and stuff? Sure we may not agree that the character is in fact "badass" or "sexy" or "beutiful" or "cool" or "Awesome" this can go on forever...but the page technically 'does' belong to them and so long as the category isn't offensive to any of the other users then there's really no damage being done :/ if it means enough for them to protest for this long can we just come to peace with the whole concept of opinionated categories? We can mention that opinionated categories aren't recommended like we did with mary sue-ish characters. Message me back when you get the chance plz. I wanted a second admin's opinion over opinions C: TELL MEH NAW WOMAN!!! or tell me later :3 EITHER WAY WORKS D:< Carefulspoon (talk) 04:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you show me how to make that chracter template? Sovash-100 (talk) 23:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure :3 I don't mind you following me on Youtube. Yellowtiger200 is my Youtube Account (I do have some videos XD) Also, I can't find your Youtube Channel ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 15:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you have told me. And alright ^^ Good to hear you followed me :3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) OKAIS FROZ and i look like you? also, i have, well, had a dA, but i never go on it, and i think it was Deactivated because i couldn't ever edit it ;n; FROZICANTBELIEVEIMIGHTIDEKLOOKLIKEYOU also, you should check out my main's page; http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Clementine_and_Esteban YOU CANT LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAVE I WONT LET YOU D; NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU come bakc every now and again to talk to meh Frox ;n; i have no other way of talken to yu (crais) WHY U DO DIS?! (hugs Irion doll) ily froz http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 14:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I was supposed to delete it ages ago and you kinda reminded me by editing it but I didn't realize you had been fixing grammar sklhglksdhglkajsfhakjshdflkajsfhaskjfdhdfk.jsdg ok and you're welcome-- I like stealing from you I mean what This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 12:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorta funny how those pictures have been there forever and just now you guys have found them. *cough* Yousortadidlinkthewrongbasestoo.. *cough* But I'm supposed to remove something, that's been here forever, and nobody's made a big fuss about it until now? .-. Seems Legit. but... Kay. Guess I'll delete it :I http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/b/b3/Deadpool_by_steamboy33-d544ovd.png 372,844 Pancakes... Smells like Victory. 15:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Also. Metal gave me permission to post those kinds of pictures, because like I've said, I don't have Fancy Programs like the rest of you do. I guess I'll have to post my terrible art TuT http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/b/b3/Deadpool_by_steamboy33-d544ovd.png 372,844 Pancakes... Smells like Victory. 15:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Freedom as a chat user Freedom as a chat user Froz,i don't know if you've heard,but Lily and Jet wanna stop us all form Using official characters in rp's,now that just sounds a little like a dictatorship and totally unfair to us wiki users. Taking away our use of officials takes away from our creative and robust mindsets. I don't like to be a jerk,but I have been here as long as you and I think chat users have the right to rp as official canon characters. I know I'm not the only user who feels that way. --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 01:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand banning the use of original characters but I don't understand banning the use of fan characters related to the original ones Hey Froz! ^^; Listen, I kinda want to delete all the articles I've made on here so far. I want to start new seeing that things did not go too well with my first article. You'll probably fall off your chair when you see how many but I'll shoot myself about it later. xD Can I put them into the Candidates for deletion category? Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 14:44, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll have the links up in a sec. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 15:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) K, here they are: The Legend of Tigger series Diona the Tiger Solarian Metalcore the Dragon Iblix the Flames of Despair Universal x Mephirix the Dark Boomer the Echidna Servil the Tiger : Emerald Gaurdian Bianca the Tiger Tigger the Tiger Tigger the Tiger : Universal Destiny Tigger the Tiger 2006 Tricore "anti-Tigger" the tiger The legend of Tigger: A Tiger's tale Tigger Unleashed Servil the Tiger I'll shoot myself next time I decide to make so many pages, promise. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 19:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Froz but I would like to know what you edited on Sams page plz ~ Sam237 Oh thanks. I've been meaning to do that ~ Sam237 Lippies... Thanks! I'm glad you like my characters and drawings! :D If you really want to read Lippies...well I could take pictures of it and post it somewhere...(maybe DeviantART? I don't know...) Also I would probably only post version 3 because version 2 is terrible and version 1 doesn't even exist in my life anymore Just to warn you it's really weird though Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll post the first book now, and we'll see what you think... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL thanks. I know, it's really weird. But just wait until you get to book 6........ Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:23, September 23, 2013 (UTC)